<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>favourite student and professor by ImJustPassingThrough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508348">favourite student and professor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough'>ImJustPassingThrough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Puppet History (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullied Professor, Fluff, Food, History Jokes, Jelly Beans, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Shane Madej, Protective Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Saves The Day, Ryan Bergara and The Professor Are Best Friends, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Swearing, The Professor Is Sentient, The Professor is like a child, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Ryan can insult The Professor! And, he makes sure this guest star knows it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; The Professor (Puppet History), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>favourite student and professor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My dudes, my sleep schedule is whack right now, and I've been binge watching Puppet History. Oops!... Enjoy? Idk why I made The Professor sentient but here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a strained relationship between Ryan Bergara and The Professor to say the least. Ryan knew the scores were rigged, and always lost no matter how had he tries, and The Professor didn't seem to like Ryan, or want to give him a fair chance. Maybe, it was because The Professor fears Ryan in away, the average sized male (thought a giant to the puppet) always held a look of anger, with a sneer and a glare aimed to him, and maybe it was because of his tanned, muscular arms, looking ready to squeeze the life (or stuffing in his case) out of him. The guy researched cold cases for a living, so it stands to reason Ryan could kill him, and The Professor fears that. Or, maybe it's because Ryan reminded him of that dastardly, fickle Genie that is really the devil, the one that he keeps dedication option C to in questions, the one that gave him this ability, I mean, they had the same evil, annoyed eyes, and frown, with his cunning ways, and words. Or, maybe it was because Ryan and Shane were dating, and were constantly distracting each other, surely that's some work place harassment?</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Shane, and Ryan torpedoing the lecture off track, that's exactly what led to this very moment. With The Professor, shaking in anger during the newest <em>Puppet History </em>episode. While Shane, (his creator, and technically the host to their show), poked his head out from behind the small puppet podium, a cheeky grin on his face, and looking at Ryan with half-lidded eyes, "did you invent the aeroplane?" He asked, "cause you seem Wright to me."</p><p> </p><p>Ryan chuckled, his cheeks flushing a soft pink, and looked up from his whiteboard, capping the whiteboard pen. His eyes were gleaming through his thick, black eyelashes, and he bit his lower lip. He flirted back, "well, are you affiliated with the Illuminati? Because you light up my life."</p><p> </p><p>"That's so cheesy, and terrible." Shane chuckled, cheeks turning a light red, looking down to his brown shoes as if embarrassed, but was really hiding a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor seemed to glare at the two, and continued to shake (vaguely looking like that one scene from Gravity Falls when Dipper becomes a puppet). "Shane, stop flirting with my student!" He scolded, looking between the two. "Ryan, stop flirting with my teaching assistant!" <em>Couldn't this be some form of sexual misconduct? </em>The Professor thought to himself, <em>I should file a HR complaint!</em></p><p> </p><p>Ryan glared a hate filled glare at The Professor, "he's my boyfriend, I can do what I want..." He defended, clenching the pen and whiteboard tightly, knuckles turning white, the pieces of plastic straining under his grip, and his muscles bulging.</p><p> </p><p>"A rotten jellybean! A rotten jellybean for Ryan!" The Professor scolded, shaking, and yelling, pointing at Ryan accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, whatever, you blue, fury rat." Ryan scoffed, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Shane could see the clear murder poorly hidden behind his boyfriends eyes, and he looked to The Professor, "hey, come on! Ryan's good, he deserves an extra history points for getting the Wright pick up line!" He defended, as per-usual. Shane always tried to sneak his boyfriend an extra history point, it didn't work. </p><p> </p><p>But, The Professor glared more. "No special treatment!" He snapped, and looked to Ryan, "another rotten jellybean!"</p><p> </p><p>Ryan glared, and looked to Shane, eyes wide in shock, "shut up! Stop making it worse for me!" He just wanted to win that damn cup, for once in his life! Just once! Was that too much to ask?!</p><p> </p><p>Shane winced apologetically, and leaned over, and kissing his boyfriends lips quickly, "good luck." He quickly hid behind the puppet podium again, ducking away from The Professor's judgemental, and disappointed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor stopped looking at Shane, and looked to Ryan, and the two shared an angry glare at each other. Ryan looked down at his whiteboard, "alright, you blue fury fuck, lets get this rigged bullshit over with." And The Professor had to ignore the cold terror, and fear that washed over him in buckets of water at Ryan's tensed muscles.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>If you thought for a second that Ryan and The Professor got a break from each other after work hours, then you're sorely mistaken! A rotten jellybean for you as well! Since Shane Madej is The Professor's creator, he has no choice but to live with him, and in that case, Ryan Bergara as well.</p><p> </p><p>The two were dating way before <em>Puppet History, </em>correction! They were dating way before <em>Watcher </em>even began, before the idea of starting their own company entered their heads! So, sadly, the poor Professor had no choice but to live under the roof of Shane and Ryan, as the two were living together. Maybe, that's another reason he doesn't particularly get along with Ryan? Because, he knows and sees the man constantly. But, so does Shane and Shane <em>sleeps </em>with him! Shane doesn't dislike Ryan, quiet the opposite!</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Shane and Ryan, the two were in the kitchen cooking. Well, Shane was cooking, and Ryan was holding his waist, leaning into his back, peppering the taller mans back with kisses. The Professor looked over, and grimaced in disgust, seeing the chicken and mushroom risotto, he didn't really need to eat, and he was never hungry, but he liked to eat to be like 'other people' and he would eat jellybeans. Real food made him feel sick, and it would stick, and stain his fur, so he would sit, and read, possibly eating a jellybean or two.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor opened his small notebook, and began writing pointers for the next <em>Puppet History </em>episode, though of course it looked more like scribbles, and squiggles, and weird wiggly lines, but he didn't have fingers! Just fury nubs! His mind was whirling, and swirling, twirling with his and Shane's show, but his mind was turning to mush.</p><p> </p><p>A small <em>meow </em>sounded from next to him, and he looked up. The Professor frowned, and stared at the ginger, fury cat named Obi. He steered clear of the small cat, afraid the cat would use him as a claw toy, and he held his nubs out, "nice kitty..." The Professor said, slowly backing up, "don't come closer..." Obi stalked forward, and reached his claws out.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor closed his eyes, shaking slightly, tensing up in fear. Obi growled, then whined, and The Professor opened his eyes to see Shane moving Obi, "you okay, Professor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Should have let obi do what he wanted." Ryan mumbled, leaning on their dinning table, and looked at Shane and The Professor, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor glared at Ryan, poking his head out from behind the couch, "listen here, Beef Boy—!"</p><p> </p><p>Ryan smirked, and winked at Shane, "that's what you're creator calls me." He smirked, and relished Shane's bright red blush that danced, and coated his face. The Professor looked horrified at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Shane filled Obi's food bowl up, and hit Ryan's shoulder, "Ryan!" Ryan stopped smirking in an instant, as if he hadn't said anything, poker faced. Shane jerked his head to a seat, with boxes, and pillows on, "come on, Professor."</p><p> </p><p>The Professor frowned, and looked to Shane, "I don't like food..." He reminded. He doesn't eat, or sit with Shane and Ryan, wanting to give the two space.</p><p> </p><p>"You like jellybeans." Shane corrected, setting a small paper plate down, filled with jellybeans.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor's eyes sparkled in joy, and all but ran to the table. Shane smiled, and looked to Ryan, who hid his own smile, watching the puppet.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Kyle Cox was a tall, muscular, white man, with combed back black hair, and a beard, with hazel, brown eyes, and a large nose. And, he was the special guest for <em>Puppet History </em>this episode, and so far, it was following the usual spiel and script. Sort of.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor could feel the cold terror and fear tickle down his fuzzy back, as he looked between two sets of brown eyes. Kyle looked like Ryan in a way, and he carefully watched Kyle's biceps flex, and tense, with slender fingers curling and wrapping around the whiteboard and the marker. A loud musical call sounded, a little jingle, and the light turned red, "oh! That red light means another question!" The Professor called, and looked away from the two guests.</p><p> </p><p><em>"What was Billy the Kid captured for the first time around?" </em>Asked The Professor, the History topic being about <em>Billy the Kid</em> and all his crimes. <em>"A. Stealing a basket of laundry, B. Stealing a bag of money from the bank, or C. A Genie tried to blame a sweet blue puppet, who happened to be watching at the time, and was making everything worse!" </em>He yelled, voice calm working to anger, as usual at that damn Genie option.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan frowned, looking at The Professor, "dude, are you okay? Is that Genie still giving you trouble?" He asked, voice full of humour, but he was frowning in worry.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle scoffed with an eye roll, "Ryan, it's a puppet. It's fine." He look down to his clean whiteboard.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor looked at Kyle, then down, kicking his nubby foot against the puppet stage. Usually, people found his Genie misfortune funny, even if it <em>was </em>at his misery, and Ryan usually ignore it, he's never had a guest be so... Bitter. <em>Is Kyle being... Hostile to me? </em>He thought, the shock seizing his none existing heart. He did think Kyle was being cold the entire time, but was trying to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan seemed to also pick up on this, and he looked to Kyle, a scowl evident on his face, "<em>he </em>is a puppet, but it's best to make sure <em>he's </em>okay. The Genie thing is a funny bit, who knows, a Genie might have gotten involved!" He defended, but then seemed to remember himself, "not that a Genie did. That's stupid." He looked down to his whiteboard, and answered the question, not looking at The Professor.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle looked between The Professor and Ryan, and wrote his response down, and mumbled underneath his breath, "fuckin' bullshit..."</p><p> </p><p>"Ryan, are you ready?" The Professor asked, touched that Ryan stood up for him.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan nodded with a grin, "I'm ready." He turned his whiteboard, showing a poorly written <em>B</em>. "I wrote <em>B</em>, seems logical, and more badass, y'know?"</p><p> </p><p>The Professor nodded, humming in thought, "Kyle?" He asked, voice short, and tense, snappy almost.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle turned his board around, "I chose <em>A</em>, because it seems funny, and after option <em>C</em>, humour is on the mind." Kyle said, his board with a lower case <em>a</em> written on.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor did a small little show, that translated into Kyle got the history point, and Ryan yelled out, "oh, what the fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>They continued on with the episode, well, they would have, if The Professor hadn't asked for a break, and ran out the room in a panicked hazed. Shane came out from behind the podium, sharing a worried glance with Ryan.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor panted, a hand over his chest, heaving and his legs shaking. He's not used to two people hating, and ganging up against him, he's used to Ryan, but not a guest. He was shocked Ryan had even stood up for him, but it seemed Ryan was the only one who could see Kyle didn't like him. For the next ten minutes of the episode after the question, Kyle had been insulting him, and Ryan had been standing up for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Professor..." Came a cool voice, and and The Professor looked up to see Kyle. "How are you?" Kyle smiled, his twisted smile not reaching his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just fine, Kyle..." The Professor said, trying to smile, but he was shaking, backing up into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle smirked, "let me guess, Ryan won't win, and I will. You're getting predictable, Professor." He scoffed, and cornered The Professor, and the small puppet curled in on himself, eyes wide in terror and fear. Kyle crossed his large, muscular arms, "you don't take you're job seriously, do you? You small turd blossom."</p><p> </p><p>The Professor fearfully, and shakily opened his mouth to respond, to stand up for himself, but a voice snapped, "hey!" The Professor and Kyle turned around to see Ryan storming over.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle smiled, and laughed, "Ryan! Finally, a guy with good taste!" He cheered, but his smile soon fell into a confused from, then fear, Ryan's eyes in a hard glare, and he wasn't slowing down.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan backed Kyle up into a wall, and snarled, "how dare you say that to The Professor!" Kyle pressed his back into the wall, and Ryan glared, trapping him in, "you don't get to insult The Professor!" He looked to The Professor, his eyes soft and gentle, and he knelt down, "are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor's eyes widened, and he slowly reached out his arms, shakily, looking at Kyle in terror. Ryan instantly picked The Professor up, and held him close. Th Professor relaxed, and cuddled into the mans muscular, and threatening, yet warm, protective arms, and found himself rubbing the mans biceps lovingly, and softly. Ryan gently rubbed The Professor's back, equally enjoying the puppets warmth, and cuddling, "only <em>I </em>get to insult The Professor!"</p><p> </p><p>Kyle glared, angry and annoyed, "Ryan—"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not even known." Ryan insulted coldly, "nobody knows who you are, or what you do! You're an unnamed camera guy for <em>The Try Guys, </em>but you'll soon be forgotten due to your shit attitude." Kyle found himself shrinking, as Ryan continued to seethe at the guest, moving closer. "If you insult The Professor again, I will break your goddamn, fat fucking nose, do I make myself clear?" He snarled, teeth bared, clenched.</p><p> </p><p>It grew tense between the three, and The Professor warily glanced between his favourite student, and the guest, worried a fight was about to start. Kyle raised his shaky hands in surrender, "loud and clear." He said, voice shaky.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan nodded, and jerked his head, "get back for the next half of the lecture." Kyle nodded, and the two watched Kyle rush off to the puppet set. The Professor looked at Ryan with sparkling eyes, and found himself reaching up, and hugging Ryan's neck, nuzzling his fury face into the warm neck, and Ryan held The Professor close, and kissed his cheek, like a father kissing his child's cheek in comfort. "If he bothers you again, call me Beef Boy, and I'll step in."</p><p> </p><p>The Professor nodded, and smiled, but then he slowly frowned, "wait, why are you helping me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because, you're... <em>my</em> Professor, and you're mine and Shane's Professor." Ryan sighed, and looked down, "who knew when I began dating Shane, I'd gain two sons." Ryan admitted, looking at The Professor, and The Professor began smiling again, cuddling Ryan again, closing his eyes. "Lets get back to the lesson, and not let me win." Ryan laughed, and The Professor laughed as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Just, don't let me go until we get there." The Professor asked, softly, his eyes sad and slightly scared.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan smiled, and walked to the puppet set, still holding The Professor close, protectively, and The Professor cuddled closer into Ryan's strong arms. Shane looked up, and frowned in confusion, seeing Ryan and The Professor being all buddy-buddy with each other, and he watched the two shoot a hateful glare at Kyle in unison. The Professor acting like a child, copy his father, who in this case was Ryan. Kyle sat straighter, and watched Ryan carefully, as if afraid. Ryan gently set The Professor down, and gave him a gentle smile, and The Professor smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Shane walked over, and kissed Ryan's nose, "so, what's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Ryan smiled with a blush, looking at Shane, "okay, now knock it off. I wanna win." He said, winking to The Professor.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor smirked, "rotten jellybean for you!"</p><p> </p><p>Ryan frowned, and looked to Shane, gesturing to the puppet, "see? You gave that fury fuck too much power!"</p><p> </p><p>Shane smiled, and looked to The Professor, "see! He should get a history point for the alliteration!"</p><p> </p><p>The Professor gave Shane a disappointed look, "no."</p><p> </p><p>"I tried." Shane sighed, as Ryan sat down. He leaned down, and kissed Ryan's lips gently, "good luck."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Ryan didn't win the golden coated, plastic<em> Coveted Cup of History Master </em>full of jellybeans - what a shock, I know. Kyle won, despite the fact he was a bully, and arsehole throughout The Professor's lecture, and was rolling his eyes throughout <em>Sheriff Pat Garrett Moustache's</em> song. (It was weird, but Ryan liked it, and winked at The Professor when insulting it, and just made sure Kyle said nothing.) Luckily, The Professor only used the term Beef Boy once, and Ryan stepped in, shutting Kyle down immediately, almost harshly, boarder line rude, but he held back.</p><p> </p><p>They finished filming, and Ryan was between Kyle and The Professor before you could say, 'a fickle Genie once again made things worse for a blue puppet!', and Kyle went and said bye to everyone, steering clear of Ryan, The Professor and Shane.</p><p> </p><p>Shane frowned in confusion, again, "what's Kyle's problem?" He asked, looking to Ryan and The Professor, pausing mid sentence. Ryan was happily picking The Professor up, who had his blue nubs out expectantly, and the small puppet happily cuddled, and nuzzled into Ryan's muscles. The two shot Kyle an angry frown, and then began to condescendingly wave with sarcastic, friendly smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Kyle looked down, and walked out, tense. And, if Ryan and The Professor are getting along who was Shane to argue?</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Ryan walked into the <em>Watcher </em>office the next day. Shane and The Professor had gone in early, and Ryan later. He rubbed his eyes, and sat down at his desk, pulling off his bag, and turning on his laptop. He dragged his hands down his face, and was met by a soft kiss to his cheek. Smiling, Ryan looked up to see a tired Shane, "we are never having a movie night like that on a work day, again. Agreed?"</p><p> </p><p>Shane laughed tiredly, with large bags under his eyes, "agreed." He planted a soft kiss on Ryan's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan looked to his desk, and paused. There in the corner, was a coffee mug, with the words <em>My Favourite Student </em>written on, it looked almost childish, like a little kid had done it, each letter a squiggly, scribble, but still clearly said <em>My Favourite Student</em>, every other word blue, and the other yellow, with poorly drawn cartoon ghosts on, and cartoon demons, cartoon Illuminati's, and with a few blue cartoon stars, and a beige hat, red bow tie, and brown glasses. The coffee mug was over flowing with jellybeans, and Ryan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The Professor sat in the meeting room with Steven Lim, and Shane Madej, with a few other members of the <em>Watcher </em>crew. The door opened, and Ryan walked in, and The Professor looked up, pausing, his eyes wide in shock, and then his eyes were wide, proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, sorry I'm late, I was getting coffee." Ryan apologised, holding up his new coffee mug, the one that was gifted to him that morning. He was holding it with a proud smile, Hell, he hadn't stopped using it. Ryan sat next to The Professor, and whispered, "thank you." He smiled, setting down his notebook, and pen.</p><p> </p><p>The Professor smiled, and moved his own notebook, and pen, and moved onto Ryan's lap, cuddling into the mans warmth, face buried into his stomach, and Ryan happily held him close, immediately. The Professor looked up at Ryan with a smile, "you're welcome."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if your name is Kyle Cox, or something similar, I bet you're cool irl.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>